Blast to The Past
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: When Terry is sent back to the past, he takes over as Batman! What happens when he falls for Batgirl, and who sent him back, but more importantly why? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Terry McGinnis was just getting into bed after cramming for his History exam the following day, when the earwig in his left ear began to emit a low-frequency radio signal. Barley moving his lips, he said, "Yeah?"

The gravelly voice of Bruce Wayne responded "There's a robbery in progress at the Gotham Museum of Art."

"Great, and here I hoped I was actually going to get some sleep tonight."

"Sorry.", Bruce said, just the faintest hint of a smile in his voice.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just catch up on my sleep in class tomorrow", Terry said, stifling a yawn.

Bruce didn't reply. _Then again_, Terry thought, _his only real friend is a dog._

Stifling another yawn, Terry grabbed his batsuit out of his backpack and in a minute Batman was soaring over the Gotham City skyline. Gliding silently down to the roof of the Gotham Museum of Art, he looked through the roof window just in time to see four Jokers stealing the portrait of Bozo, the first and last clown mayor Gotham ever had.

Without another thought Batman dived through the window and hit the first Joker in the face, knocking him unconscious. Then he kicked another one in the head, and caught the third man's legs with a bat-bola. He kicked the fourth man in the face, shattering two of his teeth in the process. He picked up the dropped picture of Bozo, failing to see one of the Jokers' behind him grin as he pulled out a gun. If this worked like his new boss told him it would, then they would be rid of Batman permanently. He pulled the trigger, which shot out a blue beam at the Batman, engulfing him. When the light from the beam faded, Batman was gone!

Terry fell on his face, and got up, realizing at once that he wasn't in the museum.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice said, remaining in the shadows.

"I'm Batman"

"Yeah, right", the voice said with a humorless laugh.

"Can you not see the bat on the chest?" Terry asked.

"I can see I just don't trust you" the voice continued.

"Nightwing, back off, he's telling the truth", another voice said.

"Bruce?" Terry asked.

Bruce Wayne stepped out of the shadows clad in his batsuit. He looked to be about thirty, which surprised Terry, but what surprised him even more were the people that followed him. One was obviously Nightwing, based on the blue bird-like emblem across his chest, while beside him was a much younger Barbra Gordon dressed in her batsuit. Terry was grateful he had the mask on, because otherwise they would see the blush that was rising to his cheeks as he looked at Batgirl.

"Who is this punk Bruce, and how does he know who you are?"

Bruce looked at Terry, who pulled off his mask. Batgirl blushed as she looked at him; she had to admit he was kind of cute.

"I'm Terry McGinnis, and I already know two of you, although it's great to meet you Mr. Grayson"

"How do you-"

"He's from the future" Bruce said, and Terry looked at him shocked.

"We've met, you just don't remember" Bruce said, and Terry nodded.

"I don't know how or why you are here, but as it happens, your timing couldn't be better. I have to go away on League business and Robin's on a Titans mission"

"I can-"Nightwing started to say, but Bruce cut him off.

"No, get back to Bludhaven. Gotham still needs a Batman, and now it's got one" Bruce said, and Nightwing nodded grudgingly; he knew better than to argue with Bruce.

"Take the car, and get on patrol" Bruce said, and Terry nodded before putting on his mask, and walking over to the batmobile.

"You coming?" he asked, looking back at Barbra who nodded, and pulling on her own mask, got in the car next to Terry, who decided to let her drive since he was more used to his car and not Bruce's.

"Let's go" Barbra said, and drove out of the batcave, heading towards Gotham. As Terry looked over at the young heroine beside him, getting home was the farthest thing from his mind.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter of this story! I always wondered why there weren't more stories with Terry and a younger Barbara! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing! Next chapter will see a familiar face, in addition to other surprises!**


	2. Chapter 2

They drove in silence for a minute before Barbra finally spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What do I do in the future?"

"I can't tell that, but I can tell you that you still throw a mean batarang" he said, and she smiled.

"There is one thing I always wondered though. Whatever happened between you and Bruce?" he asked, and she blushed slightly.

"We were close once and then he just drifted away. Dick was a bit better I guess. He found out I was Batgirl, punched Bruce and left"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, what about you? Got a girlfriend?"

"Once. She broke up with me because I couldn't tell her the truth about why the old man needed me so much, and the only other girl I was ever serious with turned out to be a criminal"

"I guess we both struck out on the dating front. I just wish there was someone that could accept me without me having to lie about the mask" she said.

"Me too"

They unconsciously leaned in toward each other, and before either consciously realized it, their lips touched. Terry put his hands in Barbra's hair, she put her arms around his waist and they stayed like that until an alarm on the batmobile caused them to break apart.

"What is it?" Terry asked, attempting to keep his voice normal.

"The commissioner wants to see us" Batgirl replied, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"No batsignal?"

"Bruce set it up to, if we don't get there in five minutes, a microchip in the signal sends an alarm to the car"

"The commissioner never noticed?"

"Who do you think put the chip in?" Barbra asked, and Terry remembered that she was the commissioner's daughter. They headed toward police headquarters, where they parked the car in an alleyway beside it.

"Shall we?" Barbra asked, pulling out a batrope.

"Let's" Terry replied, flying to the roof, where Batgirl joined him a half-second later.

"Evening commissioner" he said looking toward where Gordon waited.

"You're not him" the commissioner replied, looking at Batgirl for explanation.

"He's out of town, but trust me this is Batman" she said, and the commissioner nodded, seeming satisfied.

"What've we got commissioner?" Batman asked.

"Two men were found dead twenty minutes ago outside Gotham National Bank. They were both extremely wealthy, and we found their pockets empty and bank accounts clean"

"Do we know who did it?" Batgirl asked.

"The Joker" he replied, and Terry grimaced; of all the people he had to put up with, he didn't want to have to deal with that psychopath again.

"We'll take care of it" he said, and the commissioner nodded, before turning to a detective that had just come out the door. When he looked back, the two crime fighters were gone.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! Next one will be longer! Thanks to everyone who is following, and reviewing, I would love it if everyone can review, they make my day! **


	3. Chapter 3

Terry looked over at Barbra, unsure of what to say. He'd just kissed Batgirl, which admittedly had been a fantasy of his since he'd learned about time travel, not that he'd ever tell Bruce or Barbra. As he thought about what to say, he reflected that it had been the best kiss of his life. He couldn't ever remember feeling this way when he'd been with Dana, although at the time he would've just put it off to the fact that he couldn't tell her his secret. Then that excuse went out the window when Melanie found out his secret. After she returned to her life of crime, he realized that he didn't love her anymore; come to think of it, he wasn't sure if he'd ever loved her.

"You know, most girls don't like it when a guy they like is thinking about his exes" Barbra says, and he felt his face heat up under his mask.

"How did you-"

"I saw that look enough times on Bruce's face to know exactly what it looks like, mask or no mask" she replied, and her voice grew sad; Terry swore to himself he was going to have a long talk with Bruce when he got back.

"So you like me huh?" Terry said, allowing a slight smile to show on his face. Barbra didn't respond; instead she just leaned over and locked her lips with Terry's. Terry threaded his hands through her hair as she put her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for several minutes before the need for air caused them to break apart.

"That answer your question?" she asked, and Terry nodded, his head still spinning from their kiss.

They continued to patrol the city for a while, Terry in the air as he still needed to clear his head, and were just about to head back to the cave when Terry heard gunshots. He flew down to the nearby alleyway, where he saw a man that appeared to be in his early thirties lying dead in a pool of his own blood. However, that wasn't the worst part. He had a sickly smile on his face, and both his arms appeared broken. Terry swallowed the bile in his throat, and instead bent down to see if there were any clues as to where his killer had gone.

"Don't bother trying to find anything Batman, there's nothing there" a voice from behind him said, and he turned around to see a man dressed in all black, save for the blue mask on his face.

"Who are you, and what do you know about what happened here?" Terry asked, advancing on the figure.

"I know only what may be Terry McGinnis, and as for my name, you may just call me the Observer" he said, and Terry watched as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Terry, Terry are you alright?" he heard over his communicator.

"Yeah I'm fine. Call the commissioner and get him to send a medical examiner"

"What happened?"

"Joker happened" he said, and he flew back to the car.

"I called the police and they said they're on their way" she said, and he nodded. Terry debated about telling her about the Observer, but decided it would be better to wait until he actually knew something himself.

When they got back to the cave, they both went into their rooms and changed out of their costumes; Terry had been given Dick's old room and was pleasantly surprised that some of his clothes fit.

"Terry, you awake?" he heard Barbra ask from outside the door.

"Yeah, it's not like we sleep at night" he replied and she laughed, before opening the door.

She walked in and Terry was surprised to find her in a black silk dress that came down to her knees, with black heels on her feet.

"Did you want to stay in, or go out?" she asked.

"Definitely go out" he said, and she laughed again before taking his hand and going to her car.

"Where are we going?" Terry asked.

"You'll see" she said, but she didn't elaborate. They eventually pulled up outside of the Iceberg Lounge, and Terry looked at Barbra shocked.

"You do realize that the Penguin runs this place right?"

"Yes, and tonight he's hosting a policemen's benefit ball, and dad made me promise I'd go" she said before they walked inside. She spotted her father easily and made her way towards him.

"Hi dad" she said, giving him a hug, which he returned before looking at Terry.

"Terry, this is my dad Jim Gordon, dad this is my boyfriend Terry McGinnis" she said, and as he and the commissioner shook hands, Terry found it quite amusing to be introduced to someone he'd met just a few hours ago.

"Nice to meet you Terry" the commissioner said, and they talked for a bit before Barbra pulled Terry away to dance.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" he asked, and she blushed slightly.

"I hope you don't mind-"she said, but he cut her off.

"Why would I mind? It gives me another excuse to do this" he said before kissing her.

"You don't need an excuse" she said, kissing him before they resumed dancing. Terry couldn't believe how lucky he was as he continued to dance with his girlfriend. He had a gorgeous girlfriend who knew his secret, and he could still be Batman. He did miss his friends however, and he laughed as he thought of the look on Max's face when he told her he was dating the original Batgirl.

"What's so funny?" Barbra asked him, and he smiled as he told her.

"I hope I'm there to see her face for myself" she said, smiling back at him.

Meanwhile, in a back room of the Iceberg Lounge, the Penguin looked around him, smiling. So far everything had gone according to plan. The Joker had played his part perfectly and it would be time to reveal themselves very soon, but first they needed one more recruit. Then Gotham would be at the mercy of the Penguin's five.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Who is the Observer, and who are the other members of Penguin's evil group, and what are their plans for Gotham? Also, how will Bruce react to Terry dating Barbra? It will all be answered in time! Please review as your reviews make my day! **


End file.
